As Long As You Smile
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. A short Randy/Adam fic. Randy wants a moment with his ex-boyfriend after he returns to SD! for a night. Pairings; Present - Christian/Edge. Past - Randy Orton/Edge.


Title: **As Long As You Smile  
><strong>

Pairing(s):_ Past-Randy/Edge & Present-Christian/Edge_  
>Warning(s): <em>language.<br>_Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me.  
><em>Author's Note: _A small friendship based fic inspired by last night SmackDown where Edge returned for one night. Realized it after writing, slightly inspired by Fate Happened by Terrah._  
>SN; _Randy & Adam were a couple in the past, but they mutually broke up when Randy realized that Adam's heart belonged to Christian. They remained best of friends though. Btw, I know Edge's hair cut is no accident (which I must say make him look WAY too adorable) but here it is, for the benefit of the story._

o~o

"Randy!...Stop it!...Let me go!"

Adam uttered out weak protests while giggling as Randy carried him through the hallway over his shoulder and finally stopped when he had reached inside the privacy of his locker room.

He set the Canadian blonde on his feet before him, and finally looked into the eyes of the man he once had as his.

His ex-boyfriend was all smiles today, and to Randy, he looked more stunning than ever. No wonder the retirement was going well for him. Where a part of his missed Adam being on the road, the other part of his took the comfort in the fact that Adam was safe and healthy.

"You know that if Jay had caught you abducting me, you'll be so dead." Adam said out playfully when he caught his breath.

"Yeah, right. Your _Daddy_ Jay, currently Caption Crybaby is too distracted with his quest to win my title that I am sure he'll ignore it if I take away his little princess." Randy said teasingly as he pressed his forehead against Adam's.

"Hey!" Adam protested and punched Randy in the arm. He hated it when Randy teased him for his relationship with Jay. He knew a lot of it came from the fact that Jay was the guy Adam had left Randy for. And since then, Jay had been very watchful of Adam and Randy whenever they were together.

Randy laughed and shook his head, "You know Adam, I am only playing."

"I told you I don't like it when you call me that! AND, don't call him a crybaby."

"Uh-h..but you called him a bitch!" Randy countered.

"Well, I can because it gets under his skin and I get a spanking."

"Funny how you never had to get under my skin for a spanking." Randy said with a wink.

"Stop it!"

"What?" Randy asked with a slight laugh.

"You know what."

"Come on Adam. I only wanted a moment with you. I missed you."

Adam smiled at that, "I missed you too." They both hugged and Randy closed his eyes in contentment. No matter what, Adam still held a place in his heart. The long legged beauty was the only person who had really captivated his heart. And sometimes it still stung that they were not meant to be. But he still considered himself lucky to have Adam in his life someway. He was thankful for the fact that they managed to remain best of friends even after they parted away romantically.

As they pulled apart, Randy took Adam's face in his hands and grinned, "You look so cute with this hairstyle."

Adam gave a slight pout and jerked his head out of Randy's hands, "It was an accident."

"But I am serious. You look utterly cute." And Randy was serious.

The silenced filled the air for few more moments before Randy asked, "You are happy with Jay, right?"

Adam looked at him with questioning eyes, "Your not still pini.."

"No. No Adam. I am just asking...You sure do look happy." Randy cut him off before Adam could start inquiring his heart. He had worked hard on getting over Adam. And he had done a good job. Maybe seeing Adam after a while was getting him carried away.

"I am happy, Randy. Jay take care of me."

Randy let a sad smile appear on his face, "Good. I just want you happy."

Adam looked at him with those pretty eyes and said, "I want you to be happy too."

Randy knew Adam was referring to the fact that he was still single. It made Adam feel guilty. And Randy hated that.

He smiled brightly for Adam's sake and said, "I am happy. Look, I have got the title."

"You know what I mean."

"When the time is right, I'll meet the one."

Adam sighed and looked down. And Randy immediately felt his heart tightening.

"Hey come on Adam, I am okay. I didn't bring you here to make you sad. This is your night and I think WWE want their princess happy for the spoiling."

"HEY!" Adam cried out, clearly taking offense once again.

Randy grinned. Adam was such a baby.

"Kidding." He said with a laugh and pulled Adam into his arms again.

The ex-lovers were enjoying the friendly embrace when Adam tapped Randy's chest lightly and said, "Now if you don't want me in trouble, let me go."

"You can tell Jay big bad Randy got poor you cornered. I don't mind."

"I don't want you in trouble either."

Randy snorted, "In trouble...With Caption Crybaby?"

"Nope. Daddy Jay." Adam said with a giggle as he kissed Randy on the cheek. Randy shook his head and a warm smile appeared on his lips as he watched his blonde friend walk out of the room.

Just as long as Adam was happy...

o~o


End file.
